


Fucking Sunday

by grainipiot



Series: Shenzed Modern AU saga [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakfast, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, getting a break together to sleep in and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: With their jobs, it was always so difficult to find time for each other, especially a full day. So they had good reasons to wait for this specific Sunday, to at last get to sleep together.Shenzed - Modern AU - One Shot
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Series: Shenzed Modern AU saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136480
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Fucking Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieEis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/gifts).



> Hello! So this OS was discussed with my dear partner in SZ, this one is for you! Sorry it took so long to write but at least it's posted now xD  
> Also this AU gonna have a series with slow burn soon enough, once I finish my other sickfic!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

_Welcome back home._

Shen felt like crap, it was far too late. Exhausted, he stepped into their flat and locked the door behind him, dropping his bag on the floor. A sigh went.

Only good thing in the moment, he noticed the light up in the living room. Of course, Zed was still up at that time, it was Saturday night and they had planned to have a small break. Next morning they would be able to sleep in for once. Good thing because Shen didn’t like coming back home that late, especially if Zed was already gone to bed – which wasn’t that rare because he too had a job and need for sufficient sleep.

_Tomorrow will be nice._

Needless to say he had been looking forward to that day without an end, at last free of his work. All he wanted was to find Zed and hear whatever he was complaining about, surely some students of his.

« I’m home. » Not too loud because at that time most people were asleep and didn’t want to hear that some guy got back home. Anyway, if Zed was awake, he would hear.

« No shit. »

It sounded a bit far, pointing the living room as he had thought. After that he heard the latter get up and soon enough he appeared, in a similarly tired state.

« Hey, what’s up ? You’re late. » As if the look wasn’t enough, Zed also sounded exhausted.

What a duo.

« Too many people having fun outside, it caused some traffic. »

In itself the conversation wasn’t really helpful or interesting, what was truly important was the slow gestures toward each other, like when Zed came to him for a hug. Good thing he was now doing it unironically, Shen liked when he was silently showing affection. Like a magnet, Zed ended up face first against his chest, obviously having fun with that because he grabbed him a little.

_Home…_ Shen could relax now, hugging might not erase his exhaustion but it was nice to have. On reflex his hand came into Zed’s hair, stroking gently. Alright, it was good to be home and to have a hug as soon as he got there.

« And you, how are you doing ? Thanks for waiting for me. »

At the moment Shen didn’t have a lot of patience left so he slowly got the latter to rise enough for a kiss, indeed silencing his answer for now but this was a real need. To his credit, Zed did try to make it passionate but at that time of the night, neither had a lot of energy. Once it ended he rested his face against Shen’s shoulder, taking a deep breath.

« Woke up too early this morning, now I feel like shit. I’ve been grading some stuff, it’s boring as ever. Oh, I made a quiche, I can reheat a piece if you’re hungry. »

A good summary of his day, it would seem. Shen smiled a little, to hear the latter pest and swear was the true sign he was back to their privacy. Outside, Zed didn’t behave so carelessly, knowing how to stay professional.

« Thanks, I’ll have some. I ate early so it’s been a while. »

« Hmm… »

Actually relaxing, Shen went to the kitchen and sat down at last. A few details remained so he took off his shoes and jacket, feeling new exhaustion seizing him in the instant.

Zed was never far, he seemed to follow for now and got busy in the kitchen. Mind empty at the moment, Shen watched him do, cutting a piece of the quiche to then put in in the microwave. _Nice_. Back then Zed would have been a pain, firstly making a show of being nice but at that time of the night neither were in the mood for sass or bite.

For the best.

The sweet note was to see Zed come back to him before he sat down on his lap, directly straddling him. _Mmmh…_ Any other time, like next day, Shen would have been full on ready but right now he was quite tired and the latter looked the same. However that teasing hint couldn’t be missed when these clever hands settled over his shoulders and then chest, stroking and massaging not without interest.

« You’re so tense… » Playing the seductive card, it would seem. Zed leaned closer until he could kiss his cheek : « If you’re still hungry after that, I’m here… »

Difficult to say no despite both their sad states at the moment. Shen couldn’t even stop his own hands when it settled over Zed’s hips, nothing sexy and yet a first feel of a warm body hidden under clothing.

« Are you sure ? It’s late and I think we both need to sleep. I swear tomorrow you’ll get everything you want. » More like rationality speaking, putting aside his light interest.

Clearly not enough to make Zed relent, on the opposite he seemed to try harder, closing distance until he was basically rocking against Shen’s solid frame.

« And you’ll give me everything I want… But right now I need you, I’ve been waiting all day. You have no idea how hard it was to wait for you. »

Maybe he thought he was furthering his point by kissing Shen rather aggressively, not against him but as a proof of his yearning. Zed held and grabbed, never settling for long as he kept that kiss going. What could he say ? Shen enjoyed it a lot, responding in smaller measures but really getting on the idea. How paradoxical. Wasn’t he too tired minutes earlier ?

Even once the kiss ended Zed wasn’t letting go, rocking nicely against him in a fashion meant to tease. Eyes locked on Shen, he went on, breathing getting deep.

« So you’re horny ? Alright, tell me how hard it was. »

To be looked at with such visceral need was always striking. He loved him so much despite the late time.

Just for this Zed came back to whisper to his ear, hand untying Shen’s hair until it flowed down his shoulders : « I prepared myself. I swear, I need you cock now or I just won’t go to sleep. »

_Oh_. So it was that desperate. Well, if that wasn’t a good turn on, Shen didn’t know what would work instead.

His reaction must have showed a little because he held Zed tighter, taking a few seconds to collect himself : « You really prepared yourself ? »

Imperceptible move down Zed’s rear, unconsciously. This wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary for them but still quite interesting to hear of.

« Do you remember how late it is ? Of course I’d find time for that. So, Interested… ? »

« First I eat, then I’ll take care of you. »

No reason to fight that, Shen wanted him too and Zed seemed dead set on having sex before sleep. Honestly, more or less activity, it wasn’t going to kill him to indulge a little. However Shen was resolute that they wouldn’t try to linger too much on this, just a good fuck to satisfy Zed.

« Fine… » Slowly he shifted his position on Shen’s lap, purposely sensual as to keep his full attention. Until he kissed him hungrily but shortly, barely lingering over his lips for good measure.

Then Zed graciously got up and took the piece of quiche from the microwave. _Ah._ Shen hadn’t even noticed it was already done, a bit too distracted. Really, it was difficult to focus when Zed was trying that hard to make him react

_He’s really trying…_ Difficult to stay still, Shen was starting to need too.

Once more his dear thoughts were interrupted when Zed came back and gave him the plate, fork and knife.

« Eh, someone is zoning out. Too tired to fuck me ? » Zed sat on the other chair, facing Shen while he spoke gently with a smirk.

« You know what you’re doing. Just let me eat then you’ll get what you want. »

Without waiting Shen started eating although all of his attention was caught, between his sleepy brain and the horny side ready to have Zed in bed as soon as he was free. _Quick_. Of course he still had some desperate energy when it was to enjoy some sweet time after a hard day at work.

« And what am I doing ? » Playing oblivious but he couldn’t hide that smile.

Shen felt something, the latter’s foot against his leg, just bumping a little before it went up. All this while they stared at each other. No idea what Zed had today, he seemed really really determined to have sex, doing everything to rile him up. It went until Shen felt his foot sneak between his legs.

« So ? What am I doing ? »

The piece of quiche was now forgotten, though half eaten.

« Oh my god, you… » The urge to curse was there but Shen refused to, face in his hand. Then his attention returned to his light hunger so he did his best to ignore Zed while he could. « Stop, just for one minute. Please. »

« Tsk. Alright, I give you that. Always spoiling the fun. »

Next second Zed retreated, indeed leaving him in relative peace for a time.

« Thanks. »

Maybe he shouldn’t thank him for some quiet but it felt right, Shen knew how difficult it could be for Zed. They both got insufferable without each other for too long, now was the time to make it up for all the affection building up.

Shen focused back on his food though this wasn’t going to take too long, not like he was starved since his dinner. Meanwhile he felt Zed’s gaze on him, half leaning on the table like a bored cat. To his credit, he was now very calm so indeed he knew when to stop.

Once he was done, Shen took his plate and utensils to get it washed before anything sexy. Just a few more seconds to wait. While he cleaned he faintly registered a move from behind before hands were back over him, this time eagerly groping his chest.

Not a sound came out of him, that was good. He remained slightly startled before he relaxed against Zed’s body, now pressed to his back. It didn’t leave a lot of room for imagination when he definitely felt the latter’s erection rubbing against him through the layers of clothes.

A sigh escaped, he couldn’t do much that evening : « Alright, it’s done. We can go. »

« Perfect… »

It was said so close, almost vibrating against skin before Shen felt that mouth suck on and mark his neck. It didn’t help his self-control, Zed was now grinding slowly against him as though he was shy but his attention up there showed the opposite. It all got too much when at last he firmly cupped Shen’s cock through his pants, making him acknowledge his need.

« Enough. Bedroom, now. »

Rarely Zed would comply with that kind of enthusiasm, right behind Shen’s steps as he held his hand possessively.

« Awww… »

As soon as they made it to the bedroom Zed was back all over him, grabbing and holding until he got that kiss so wanted. Nothing could hold Shen back, he returned everything while taking the latter in bed, practically carrying him.

So started this hasty stripping, both trying to urge the other to give access to flesh and muscle while also chasing that sweet high with every kiss. Oh he really liked the way Zed clung to him, marking him up as soon as skin was available.

After some struggle and too strong passion, they still managed to get naked. Only then did Shen take a few seconds to relish the moment, hands and thoughts wandering now that Zed was sprawled in bed for him, face and shoulders flushed red.

Faint groan, showing too much need for now : « Fuck me now, you promised… »

« I will… How do you want it ? »

Like on some occasions, Shen was struck by that specific feeling when everything was possible and so he did nothing, a bit helpless. _Lube_. Now that he got something to focus on, he looked for the bottle in the bed table.

It got interrupted when Zed spoke while he rolled over, which was a bit difficult because Shen was almost lying over him : « Like this. Now fucking move, please. »

As soon as he got the bottle Shen returned his full attention on him, registering indeed the latest move. Zed was lying on his front, presenting his back and ass to him with little shame while he hugged the pillow. That last glance behind him showed light vulnerability quickly concealed by need as he ground back against Shen to make him react.

« Now… And put that away, I told you I’m already prepared. »

« I’ll be the one to judge that. »

Maybe it turned out a bit short, Shen felt slightly guilty because he was just exhausted and horny at the same time, which wasn’t an excuse but context. To apologize he kissed Zed’s nap, neck, to finish with the cheek turned toward him. Sentimental but Zed would get it.

« Alright, do your thing. But for fuck sake do somethiiiing… » Clutching at his pillow, face buried in it so it ended up a little muffled.

For him too it was difficult, that time could have be nice if he hadn’t worked a full day at the hospital. Adding need to the mix only made his moves faintly shaky, nothing worrying but enough for him to notice. _It’s fine_. He lubed a little his hand and pushed two fingers against Zed’s rim, only warning before it went it.

_Damn_. As promised, Zed was already prepared. Shen couldn’t help but imagine that moment, earlier in the evening or night, the latter stretching himself in solitary thinking about later fun. So easy to picture, this wasn’t a surprise from him. Shen had to stop his wild thoughts for now, too caught up in the instant as his fingers thrust smoothly into Zed. So warm, just tight enough to be pleasurable.

Sudden noise and move that made him look up. Zed had punched the mattress, hand closed into a hard fist as under great struggle. More than that, a quiet growl at the limit of a groan was lost in the pillow.

« Alright, alright, alright, I’ll get to it. »

« How kind of you… » Snarky enough to turn his face off the pillow.

This time Shen couldn’t say anything, he had only one thing to do and he wasn’t even reluctant. Getting the urgent feeling, he used more lube for himself before he got in position right on top of Zed. Barely a breath then he gave him what he had been craving, cock inching deeper rather slowly though without any interruption.

« Fuck… » He was allowed to swear, he was home and off work.

_Good…_ Difficult to keep focus when it felt that right. Zed wasn’t specially noisy because he kept in face in the pillow but otherwise his whole body language betrayed a lot of pleasure. Just because he felt like it, Shen pulled out before ramming back strongly, aiming at his sweet spot. _Let’s see_. Like clockwork, it made Zed cry out despite the effort to muffle it, tensing all so suddenly. On the other hand, it caused him to clench quite hard on Shen’s cock so it got really intense.

« God… »

Eager, he lied on top of Zed so they could stay close, maybe wanting to feel more of his reactions. Not always did Zed remain that quiet during sex, possibly it was because of the late hour of the night. _Tired, maybe…_ Shen understood that. If it wasn’t for his own arousal and that wonderful effort to turn him on, he wouldn’t be fucking him at the moment.

« So… ? Tell me ? Isn’t it what you wanted… ? » Why not tease him ? He came closer and nibbled shortly Zed’s ear.

Shen could have pulled his hair and forcefully got him to look up and speak but it didn’t feel right in that setting. Of course Zed would deserve it for being so sassy that night. However he decided not to do it, focusing instead of the pace to get some relief.

Rough as ever, Zed grabbed his hand over the sheets, maybe to convey something. Then he did speak, sounding so needy.

« It’s… Idiot… you know it’s good… Ah—harder… »

« Better be… Mmgh… You’re still a bit tight, perfect… »

« Keep talking… »

_Cute…_

Alright, this was completely worth it. Shen used his free hand to hold Zed a bit more, sneaking it between him and the mattress. _There…_ Then he could take a good handful of him, relishing not so silently that time. Beneath him Zed started to shake a little, squirming under that increasingly fast pace just as asked.

_If he wants me to keep talking…_

« Tell me… Tell me how it was when you prepared yourself… » Out of the blue but this was going to help them a lot.

By himself Shen knew he wouldn’t need extra teasing to get going, but maybe Zed would like to hear him more. Not going to last anyway, now he was actively clenching around Zed and cursing deep in his pillow. Tension ran his body so beautifully, muscle shifting under Shen’s palm.

No answer came for half a minute. _So ?_ Since he wasn’t getting an answer, he decided to take his attention lower and fist Zed’s cock while he fucked faster into him. No way he could remain silent after that, already threatening to tear a little the pillow and sheets.

« Too shy… ? »

As if. Zed wasn’t shy, he was the complete opposite. The only thing that could explain this silence was too close climax. It made sense because he was now squeezing Shen’s hand so hard, trembling in their embrace.

« It’s alright… Come, you seem to need it… »

A good hold over Zed’s cock, that was going to be all. Shen stayed close, having some difficulties to keep his urges down for the time to satisfy the latter. At that point there was nothing to do but jerking Zed off while pounding into him, too high on pleasure to be sassy or anything.

The end was near.

« Come for me… »

Not a single word though Zed must have moaned because it ended up quite muffled. It didn’t matter much, now he was coming steadily in Shen’s hand, rutting furiously against his hand until pleasure would run out. _Yes…_ No matter how tight Zed got, he still managed to rule himself enough to make it good for him.

« Yes, good… »

Stroking him to the very end, Shen relished the instant. Maybe that day – or night – could still be saved, there was one good thing in see Zed writhe under him after some sweet teasing.

_Slow now…_ Just to prevent Zed from some discomfort. Possibly after that all would be fine and he would let Shen have his fun. For now he eased a little despite being still deep into wet warmth. How good and yet how frustrating to have to wait.

« Hey, doing fine ? »

A move was registered, Zed turning his face on a side to give a special glance. Now Shen could see the extent of his satisfaction, dear red clinging to his cheeks and short breath that evened little by little.

« Mmmgh… doing good… »

So it seemed. Shen cut him some slack, it wasn’t the best time to have sex. This need for affection didn’t stop though, only getting strong once Zed was all quiet and recovering. It pushed him to lean down for a short kiss, catching his lips softly.

The only thing Shen didn’t see coming was that violent spark of need when he accidentally thrust back into Zed, making them both moan in different high.

« Oh no, sorry… »

« It’s fine, it’s fine… Give me just a minute then continue, you didn’t come, did you ? »

« Not yet. Tell me when I can go again. »

That was a bit awkward but they would do. Since Shen didn’t want to cause any other accident, he pulled out for now. However he remained in that cuddly mood so he stayed close to Zed while it was fine. A few kisses pressed to sweaty skin, so careless about the time.

« Fuck… You didn’t have to pull out, not made of glass. » Back to his grumpy self though quite low, exhausted.

« I know, I know. Just didn’t want to hurt you again. »

For better comfort, Shen ended up flopping on Zed’s side, getting him to cuddle a little. The latter stayed on his front, holding the pillow rather loosely but never letting go. So peaceful now. Shen nuzzled his nape, letting his hands wander in that short rest before more fun. He couldn’t relax yet though, arousal ran low in his veins and having Zed literally pressed to him was quite distracting.

« Hmm… »

_Soon, I hope._

« I hear you, you know ? Alright, go back inside, I think I’ll be fine. »

It was quite late and Shen could even hear it in his husband’s tone, barely making the effort to sound casual under his sad state.

« Thanks love, I’ll try to be quick but not too rough. » For this one he used a pet name, Zed didn’t seem in a moment to complain.

As expected, silence answered him until Zed grabbed his hand again, squeezing it gently.

« Yeah, yeah, talk less and move. »

_Ahah, adorable…_

So typical and yet it never grew old. In response Shen kissed his cheek again, no need to rub that in his face.

« Fine. »

Obviously Zed preferred to stay like this since he stayed in that same position. Shen followed and came back to how they were before, enjoying their shared grasp while he pressed a few more pecks to Zed’s neck.

« Do it, dammit, do—oh… » Just in time for the good start, whimpering sweetly after the first rocking.

« Scream if it hurts. » Half joking, it wasn’t like Shen didn’t know what could cause pain.

« Mmmgh… »

On the end it sounded a bit like the word « asshole » but Shen wasn’t going to keep that in mind, useless. Instead he pressed Zed down in the mattress, making himself at ease in his relaxed hole. _At last…_

« Quite loose, aren’t you… ? »

Oh it was just in the spur of the moment but it didn’t seem to make Zed react, surely too focused on their intercourse. _Alright_. Then he was just going to fuck him for his own pleasure since Zed looked too far.

It went on and went on, familiar rhythm in which he could get lost so easily. It was pure warmth, smooth glide into Zed without a single resistance opposed. It was nice, Shen held him strongly until he was merely rutting into him without much care.

« Fuck… »

In some last spark of reason he still checked on Zed, caressing him shakily with a light kiss. He looked either too gone or to busy, face pressed in his pillow while he took the hard pace graciously. A short look down there and Shen could get lost in that pace, seeing how easily his cock went inside.

_Soon…_

It never took too long, he just had to remember how alluring Zed had been when they were in the kitchen, doing everything he could to turn him on. This time it had worked quite well, now Shen was getting close to the edge. The moment when control could be lost. All he could ask after a long day at work.

« I’m close… Zed ? » The lack of reaction worried him lightly, to the point of slowing down his pace.

Gently he nuzzled Zed’s neck, trying to get a reaction from him but even their grasp had gone a bit loose. _Wait_. Sudden thought that struck him. Shen went completely still, hoping he was wrong but as he moved the latter it did seem true. Shaking him slowly didn’t work.

_No, for real ?_ Did Zed just fell asleep on him ?

Only one solution, Shen moved him on his side and again he wasn’t met by any resistance except maybe the typical weight of a grown man dead asleep. _No…_ Here was his dear love, deep asleep while they fucked. The time of the night explained that a lot and yet Shen got increasingly frustrated now that it dawned on him.

« You idiot… » Not even loud, he took care not to wake him up. This would be of poor taste.

This situation was stupid. He was balls deep into Zed and he still managed to fall asleep. No way he was going to finish like this. First because Shen had some respect and it included not resuming while the other was out and second because it was true, Zed needed some sleep. Just like him but at the moment he really really wanted to come.

A sigh escaped, at the limit of annoyance. _Alright, I see_. Frustrated, he pulled out despite that strong urge to keep fucking him deep and fast. It wasn’t the right time anymore.

_I swear…_ The following day was going to be interesting, and by that, Shen meant he was going to complain, at least a little. He wasn’t that mad against Zed but still a bit and not for nothing – he too would have liked to enjoy some fun with the latter. Good thing they had Sunday free, no doubt he would get more than one occasion to make him pay back.

The same issue remained, Shen was really turned on and he couldn’t count on Zed for that one anymore. For now he let the latter like this in bed, just the time to take care of himself then he would clean up.

Lying back in bed, he tried to ignore Zed’s presence while he could, it wasn’t useful. Maybe yes he could get out of the bedroom not to disrupt his rest but for such a stunt, he deserved to be woken up. At least Shen wasn’t actively trying to do so.

Second interruption of the night, a wonder how he could remain needy.

At least his reflexes were quick to take control back, knowing how to rough himself up for a few sparks of pleasure. Shen sighed again, this time with less anger and more need. Again he got faintly annoyed by the latest events but it would change nothing to the outcome, he had his hand as only company for now. Quick strokes around his cock, he melted back in the mattress, at last some time to unwind after a difficult day. He could even find some comfort knowing Zed was here, although asleep.

_Come on…_

Eyes closed, Shen focused on every sensations. It was nothing like fucking the latter, nothing of that tight warmth but he could pretend it was enough to come. Just crude slickness around his cock, urging him to go faster and faster. To the point of playing a little despite the need to get it done. A few gasped moans were let out, nothing too loud.

Picture that, minutes earlier, when Zed was so perfect for him.

« Mmgn… » On reflex he worried his lower lip, it had no point because he didn’t care and yet it remained.

Then it was enough. Everything overwhelmed him for a few seconds before he relaxed completely, riding his climax in his hand. Now it sure made a mess of his front but he was going to need some clean up too, just like Zed. As soon as pleasure faded, Shen sat up and grabbed a tissue first.

_Well, at least I could come once._ Cleaning Zed up a little, he tried not to be too firm but right now Shen felt like he didn’t owe him anything after that. _Not thanks to you._ Nonetheless he bent down and gave a peck to Zed’s cheek, something he wouldn’t get mad over. How stupid of him. Shen was going to remember that at least for the following week, no matter how childish it could be.

_Let’s have a small ‘revenge’ tomorrow._

Not that he would actually harm Zed but maybe he was going to be a little more selfish than usual, it was only fair.

There was nothing to be done at that time so Shen got up and finished his night routine like brushing his teeth. Soon enough he was ready for bed, a bit too tired to put on some night clothes so he just put back his boxers and joined Zed in bed. That idiot was still deep asleep, nothing surprising but it made him chuckle a little, a bit mad but amused.

Now it was time to sleep. Shen tried to get as close as he could to cuddle without troubling much his rest. However he remembered that Zed fell asleep during sex so if that couldn’t keep him awake, he was going to sleep through anything. A hand in white locks, Shen could relax again.

Oh next day was going to be a little intense and he was a minimal amount excited about it.

« Goodnight, idiot. Brace yourself for tomorrow. » Along a dear kiss then they could find some sleep together.

At least one morning shared.

~ Zed ~

_Oh my god…_

It was morning, the sun was up and Zed was barely waking up. This was the first good news of the day, it was Sunday and for once they both shared the same free time. One morning to sleep in and then a full day to do whatever the fuck they wanted. Like fucking, of course.

How nice to wake up so late.

The best thing, it meant Shen was right here too – unless he had disappeared in the night which was impossible. Zed didn’t even had to reach for him, he was already comfortably snuggled up to him like everyone should do with that kind of human pillow available. So sweet, the latter was holding him too though rather lazily, an arm slung over his waist possessively in the most blessed peace of this world.

_My man…_

Since he was feeling so lazy too and they had a full day to rest, eat and fuck, he just rested his head pillowed on Shen’s chest, enjoying so much that instant. Oh he could even hear his heartbeat, that was cute.

No care about the time of day, Zed was determined to do nothing and stay here forever. It was also nice to notice that he was still completely naked while Shen just had his boxers, a reminder of the night.

Another great time. _I almost passed out though_. He was just so tired, he did remember when they fucked but little by little it got blurry. At least they had fun before sleep.

_Mmh…_ He wasn’t exactly sore but he could tell he had been pounded into the mattress last night. Not the worst he had ever taken but definitely felt. Shen had been such a sweetheart that evening, Zed wasn’t sure he would accept to have sex after such a long day at work and yet he followed quite eagerly. Of course he didn’t need that boost to the ego but it always did a lot of good to know how horny he could make Shen if he wanted to.

_I won’t do that every evening, for real_. Only on specific occasions.

But right now he might try again. What time was it ? Maybe something around 10 because they did need a lot of sleep after that late night. _Maybe not so soon_. Zed could be nice sometimes, if he was awake, it didn’t mean Shen had to wake up too. Poor guy had yet another difficult day at the hospital, he deserved to sleep in for once. For sure they could also nap during the afternoon, Shen pretending to read a book until he would fall asleep on Zed’s lap, the usual.

He rose slowly, taking a good look at his husband and yeah, it didn’t seem like he got enough rest. _Fine_. Zed was perfectly able to entertain himself by lying down and cuddling until Shen woke up. This was a lie.

_What to do… ?_

Yes he was bored. Why couldn’t he just lie down and find some sleep ? His working self would be so jealous of that exact moment, for once he got time to stay in bed forever.

_Mmmh breakfast ?_ More like brunch, given the time. Zed wondered a little. That could be quite generous of him but sometimes he got the urge to do something nice for Shen. Plus yes, it was terribly romantic. How could he not do that ?

On the other hand he wanted to fuck. Again. Last night was merely a first taste, he needed a lot more to be truly satisfied and to accept letting go of the latter.

Difficult choice : sex or breakfast ?

_He’d be happy, for sure._ That thought was why he seriously considered getting up and making breakfast. It wasn’t often he would be free to do that. And seriously, they could have sex again after that, not a real issue. Just imagining Shen’s face once he got up to the sound and smell of breakfast being cooked, that would be too cute. _I want to see that_.

Decided, Zed was going to make them a sort of improvised brunch. Nothing fancy because they didn’t have a lot of food in their fridge but of course he would find a few things. The intention counted too.

_First, what time is it ?_

Reluctant to move from their cuddles, he still rose and looked for his phone, or even Shen’s. Just to have the time. It would be stupid if he made that kind of plan while it was barely 8 in the morning. _Though I doubt that_.

« Ohhhh… » Barely voiced, he wasn’t trying to wake Shen up. _10:38. Great._

Not so far from the truth, he could have guessed it. He couldn’t remember exactly when they got to bed but it was also quite late so for now he chose just to lie back and wait for 11, to be sure. Shen needed his dear rest and Zed wasn’t going to bother him. Longing to be held again, he came back to his comfort spot and curled up against the latter like a koala. At least for now he could try to relax again.

Just the two of them, some light from the window and the very light snore of a heavily-asleep man.

Perfect peace.

~

_Oh fuck._

Now Zed woke up again, realizing that indeed he had fallen asleep and forgotten at the occasion to put an alarm. _Wait, there’s no rush_. He didn’t really have to get up in time, it was Sunday. Hell, it even gave Shen more time to rest before breakfast.

Sitting up, it was like ripping his soul in two because the urge to stay glued to Shen was always there through the years. At least he got the comfort to know he would have him all day without interruption but still, Zed didn’t like to feel so cold after leaving.

_Later, later._ Just a bit of patience then he would have Shen in his arms, breakfast and then potentially a good pounding either on the couch or in bed. Maybe even on the kitchen table if they were too desperate.

_Let’s go._

At the occasion he checked his phone and it was surprisingly earlier than he thought, at bit after noon. Great for him, Shen had his sleep and it wasn’t too late. Sighing, Zed got out of bed and looked for a pair of boxers. Time to be productive.

Walking in their flat at such time felt a little special, usually they got back home quite late and there wasn’t as much light. This day the weather seemed quite good, rather sunny. Enough to make him in a good mood, going to the kitchen while humming quietly. First step, the fridge.

_What do we have ?_

Eggs, that was nice. In a perfect world, they would have some bacon with that but sadly no. After some long consideration, including a possible run to the bakery before it closed at 1 to get some viennoiseries, Zed settled for some basic stuff : fried eggs, coffee, whatever fruit juice they had, toasted bread and sliced fruits. Hoping that would be enough for Shen, he always had quite an appetite. Good thing they already had some rather fresh bread from Saturday because he thought about it once he got home.

So started this cooking session.

If there was one thing Zed knew about cooking, it was that one shouldn’t trust time indications. They would say it only took ten minutes to do this or that but for any normal lambda person it was always going to take double the time. It didn’t miss, he spent so much time just peeling the pears and apples. After a while he was just bored, only stubbornness and that shameful hope to make Shen happy kept him from quitting.

_Fuck this._

Aside he also wished the latter would wake up by himself before the end of breakfast or Zed would have to cook the eggs and everything first. _Wake up already…_ Maybe that would be cool too, to come and surprise Shen in bed with breakfast but Zed was a minimum tidy and he didn’t want food in their bed.

_Nope. Don’t wanna change it just because of some dumb accident._

This argument was turned null and void because indeed last night they had sex and they planned to do it again sooner or later the sheets risked to get dirty. Zed’s choice, again. If he was to finish making breakfast before Shen’s waking, he was just going to be the cause of such waking. Loudly.

Little by little it was getting done. He set everything in order on the table before going to check one last time how Shen was doing. _Dead asleep. Alright_. Zed came back to the kitchen and started cooking the eggs, seizing that particularly difficult time to run back to the bedroom and wake Shen up right for when everything would be ready.

« Shen. » Shaking his shoulder, it did work a little but he needed his attention. « Wake up, breakfast is ready, you need to come. »

Light grumbling answered his moves, though Shen definitely woke up and looked at him.

_Quick, quick_. He had to come back quickly to the kitchen so he gave one last good shake then ran back where he was needed.

_Shit._

At least the eggs weren’t burned or anything, happily frying there. Zed could relax again. Also he paid attention to any noises from the flat, especially from their bedroom. _Don’t fall asleep again, idiot_. It could maybe happen so he got ready to check if after one minute Shen didn’t come here.

When the eggs were done, he quickly put it in their plates. Just in time to indeed hear the latter come, steps in the corridor impossible to miss. And so here was Shen, still looking a little sleepy but coffee was here to help.

It turned funny a few seconds later as they just stared at each other since Shen was just standing there looking at him without saying or showing a thing.

_Really sleepy then._

« Uhh hello ? Don’t worry, I got some coffee ready. »

Since everything was ready, Zed got to his own chair though he was quietly puzzled by the lack of reaction. Indeed he had been a bit hoping to see Shen happy but now he simply looked like he was woken up in the middle of the night. That or he was well awake and a bit pissed. _Ah, bad day ?_ It sucked because it was the last thing they needed for their precious time together.

Miracle, Shen moved and sat at the table too. Not a word said yet. _Okayyyyyyy_. Not ready to give up so fast, Zed poured him a mug of coffee, everything was ready for him.

« Hey, I know it was my own idea and you don’t owe me anything but it would be nice to hear what you think of it. » This was slightly worrying him, not sure what he had done to make Shen like that. Now it was clear he had pissed him off, no matter how.

_He’s mad because of last night ?_ He couldn’t know for sure, Zed thought Shen wanted to fuck too. If he didn’t want it, for sure he wouldn’t have fucked him into the mattress. It couldn’t be made up. In any case he got up and came to sit on Shen’s lap, not with any sexy intent because there was something serious going on. Alright, Zed also needed some attention from time to time and right now it had been a while without it. To check the waters he gently brought his hand to Shen’s face before leaning for a kiss.

_Hmm._ Success, the kiss was returned although it was far from the passion of last night. Zed was right, something was wrong. Given the reaction, it surely wasn’t anything too serious but it had to be addressed in case he was really responsible.

« You mad at me or what ? »

All this time Shen had stood his gaze but now he looked else where, caressing Zed’s back a little after he decided to hold him. _So ?_

« Yes, a little. Though I know it’s not really your fault. Thanks for breakfast, that’s nice. »

Like the first reflex, they were back to hugging despite the previous confusing mood.

« Alright, what did I do this time ? I shouldn’t have forced you last night… ? »

That part was crucial. Zed tried to stay casual about it but with the firstly blank reaction he got, he was worried. To know Shen wasn’t too mad did help a little, especially when he held him dearly and rested his chin over Zed’s shoulder.

« What ? No, you didn’t force me and that was good to share. You don’t remember ? »

_Ah_. So Zed had done something but couldn’t remember.

« No ?? What did I do ? »

« I guess it makes sense, you fell asleep on me. I mean, while we were having sex. »

So this was all it was about. Zed had fallen asleep during sex. _Wait_. He tried to check with his own memories but it did match that explanation, because he couldn’t remember after some point.

« Fuck. Sorry, I didn’t mean to spoil the fun. » When one had to apologize, it was important to make eye contact so Zed did, getting Shen to look at him while he got his hands through red hair. « Erm, did you come at least ? »

« I pulled out, didn’t want to hurt you. I finished myself after that. »

Too hot for the moment, it made him so aware of their state of undress, both in boxers. Suddenly Zed needed but he knew they couldn’t yet, they had breakfast to eat first. In any case that thought remained, quite sexy to hear about.

« Damn, hot. For real, I’m sorry, I knew we were too tired last night but I really needed your cock before sleep. »

Another kiss was given, this time by Shen as he held him in place. Hunger was quick to come back, although not the same hunger than every day.

« And I really needed you last night but you fell asleep. That’s why I’m mad but I see you’re being quite agreeable for now. »

« Ha, so that means I’m forgiven ? » So easy to fall back in their usual dynamic. Zed kissed back before parting to play.

« No, although you will be soon. Once we’re done with breakfast, I’ll carry you back to bed and take my sweet time. Let’s say I have a bit of frustration to express… »

As if words weren’t enough, Shen also got both hands over Zed’s ass to grab him and make him rock back a little. Purely possessive and dominant but it conveyed the message. Sadly for the latter, it only turned Zed on further. _God…_

« I’ll take it. Everything you give me. But first breakfast ! It’s getting cold and I didn’t do all this for nothing. »

« Fine. » Rather short answer but Shen also gave a last good squeeze of Zed’s ass before he got up, which also got the point across.

_Oh boy he’s horny_. That was all Zed deserved for falling asleep at the wrong time, in Shen’s shoes he would have be so pissed off even in the morning. _Breakfast, breakfast…_ It was so easy to fall back into these sexy ideas but he hadn’t cooked a whole breakfast for nothing.

Back to his chair he went and even once he sat, he could feel Shen’s gaze on him. That man was starved, that was so obvious. Real praise along a small warning because Zed could tell he was going to pay dearly for his mistake.

The meal could start, in clear silence.

A bit expected and in all honesty, Zed didn’t mind. Chatting during a meal was pure habit and not doing it wasn’t an issue either when one wasn’t in the right mood or when they had finish that rather quickly to have sex.

One good point that he noticed, Shen seemed to like his breakfast. Usually he wasn’t really picky but it was still good for the mood to know it was sufficient. And yes, coffee was very welcome.

« Good ? » Still fishing for compliments while he could, himself was done with his food but Shen wasn’t.

« Yes, really. Since you didn’t remember, I guess you just cooked all this unprompted. How romantic of you. »

For anyone it might sound a little sarcastic but Shen had to mean it, he was just a little miffed over last night. That was his right, everyone would react like though not everyone had as much patience and understanding as him.

« Don’t get used to it, we won’t have another Sunday like this for a while. Now I can’t wait to see how romantic you’ll be in bed. »

Not that he was going to do the whole teasing show, it would be unproductive since Shen knew already that he had to finish soon. It didn’t stop Zed from giving that one stare, a look he wished to be as sexy as possible.

Shen said nothing, just addressed him quite a serious look in return. Well, this was going to achieve nothing except turn Zed on. _Damn_.

« Don’t expect much, you risk to be disappointed. This time will be for me, not you, but I’ll take care of you in the end. »

_Interesting_. Nothing better than Shen being selfish on occasions.

« You couldn’t disappoint me even if you tried~ Now you’re just making me hornier, finish already. »

This actual got Shen to stay quiet, focusing on his food indeed. _Oh, good._ Zed was going to miss the conversation but he needed sex more than that.

For a good minute nothing was said, the only noises were from Shen as he finished his breakfast not so hastily. It was fine, Zed could wait in silence like the desperate idiot he was. _Soon. Be patient._

Since he didn’t have better to do, he got up and decided to clean what he could since he hadn’t done anything since Shen joined him.

More than enough, a few things could get done while he was free. It didn’t last though, only one minute later Zed heard him get up, bringing his plate and mug to the sink. It could have stopped there if Shen didn’t simply grope him suddenly. Merely a hand to Zed’s crotch, grabbing him in a rather teasing manner although he was already aroused so this made him a bit noisy.

« God… Bedroom, now. » If he was to speak more, it would turn obscene.

« You’re not the one giving orders for now. Go to our room, I’ll take care of the dishes later. »

Zed would have rolled his eyes but he was getting too aroused to say anything. Instead he complied, at the price of breaking free from Shen’s attention. Just for this he had to bite back a moan, it had been quite hot to be held and fondled a little.

If Shen wanted to be in charge, he was going to be. Yes this was a bit childish from Zed to let him do as he wished in sort of way to get back to him but in the end they would both get what they wanted. If he put on a fight it was just going to make it difficult for no reason. Now he returned to their unmade bed, barely the thought to yank off his boxers before he lied down and gave Shen a waiting look.

« I’m here, now what ? »

« I’ll stretch you but please stay quiet for now. »

_Ha._ So yes he was still slightly annoying. However the rather harsh words were contradicted by Shen’s moves once he sat in bed too, stroking Zed’s face in a surprisingly open gesture. The usual, contradictions between what was said and what was offered.

« I’m already prepared from last night. » No sass, only the information.

« I know but this is my time to be selfish. Let me have some fun, please. »

Exactly why Zed wasn’t trying to go against his requests. He knew Shen deserved that one and anyway, he was going to be good for him because god knew why, Shen liked pleasuring him.

« Do it then. »

This was useless, Shen didn’t need him to order him around. For now tension was a little gone and so did arousal but all it took for Zed was to be coaxed into spreading his legs slowly. He opened up, supporting himself on an elbow while he looked at Shen’s every moves. First lube, used without reserves and then it was time.

Deep breath, he did everything he could to relax. Maybe it wasn’t required, he had indeed been thoroughly made love to during the night, all he needed now was a mere reminder. However it could be that Shen had another plan.

_I don’t know. Maybe_.

« Ah… »

A very quiet noise and yet it slipped out on accident when he felt Shen’s finger delving into him. Again it had no use, Zed was stretched all good but it didn’t mean he remained insensitive. Only one finger, smearing lube and working him open leisurely.

« Shhhh… »

Things never changed. Zed would have chuckled after hearing that if he wasn’t fingered at an increasing pace. How endearing from Shen, he was a bit pissed and yet he couldn’t act so carelessly. When he added a second finger inside, he kept his other hand over Zed’s body, trailing idly in an obvious effort to soothe everything.

_Don’t say a thing…_

First it was Shen’s request and honestly, Zed wondered if that included his noises of pleasure. _Surely not_. So he silenced everything to be asked to stop afterward. At the beginning it was easy because he was quite relaxed but at some point he couldn’t ignore it when three fingers came in and probed at his prostate with insistence. _Fuck…_

Here went his hand to cover his mouth, still keeping an eye on everything going on down there. Even that simple task was made difficult because from time to time his gaze got caught to the side, falling on Shen’s bulge. The opposite would have been surprising but Zed was getting helpless, he really wanted him to get on next step while he knew this wasn’t part of the plan.

_Quiet, quiet…_ Yes he could be that petty.

Difficult but so far nothing had gone through. Even when Shen was clearly playing with him, having added a fourth finger and by so making him a mess after every thrust. Staying silent would soon become impossible, Zed was unable to stop himself from rocking back against that deft hand, no matter how needy it made him look. How could the latter even stay that blank ? He could have been filling his taxes or cooking, that face would have made sense. It drove Zed crazy by the second, getting closer to the edge.

Until Shen brought his other hand to Zed’s, the one that resolutely covered his mouth.

« Don’t keep that down, I’d like to hear you. Yes I know I asked you to be quiet but this wasn’t what I meant. »

About to reply with something witty, Zed was silenced by a slow kiss. He could have seen that coming but he had almost all of the latter’s hand up his ass and he couldn’t focus that much. Instead he accepted Shen, doing his best in such an intense moment.

When Shen parted he remained close, giving a pointed look which could also mean he was waiting for Zed’s next retort.

« What… ? » _Fuck_. As soon as he spoke, he noticed how high his voice sounded, a bit too desperate.

« Nothing, I just thought you’d say something. »

« Except ‘fuck me, pretty please’, I have nothing for you. »

Just for that Zed earned a good twist inside, fingers crooking right into his sweet spot which made him cry out a bit obscenely.

« Alright, I deserved that one… What do you want from me ? Some begging ? »

Another kiss was given to keep him silent, this was definitely the most efficient thing to do. Zed wasn’t about to complain, he craved attention and now he was getting it. And then Shen resumed his fingering, except this time it was quite intense to take. _Ah fuck…_ More than one pathetic moan got lost in the kiss they shared, half wanted to part but also scared to whimper aloud if it happened. Faster, harder, Shen kept everything going at the same time until Zed clung to him, getting twitchy.

Played until the very end. He could feel it coming, about to come but first he had to stop that kiss getting breathless by the second. He ripped himself strongly from it, gasping highly.

« I’m close ! I’m—Fuck ! »

Everything stopped.

Yes, everything. Shen had taken his fingers off him, leaving him so vulnerable at the brink of climax without being able to reach it. So it explained that crude swearing. Zed was shaking in Shen’s arms, bucking into thin air but sadly he wouldn’t find any pleasure.

« Ahhh… » A few more thrusts and then that frustrating spike ended. « Fuck you, Shen… »

If he had known earlier, Zed would have touched himself but right now it didn’t sound any fulfilling. _Vengeance, I guess…_ Yes he deserved it but it was really annoying, kept at the edge without any relief.

« I love you too, Zed. See ? I felt exactly the same last night, maybe now you can understand me a bit more. » This asshole didn’t sound smug or anything merely seizing the occasion to kiss Zed’s cheek.

« I know, I’m sorry okay ?? Now get moving and put that dick in me ! »

Bite could help him a little not to show how weak he felt at that moment. For the intent, he sat up and got his hands over Shen’s crotch, firmly stroking him through his boxers. _Come on_. At least he was rewarded by a low groan from the latter, obviously he needed too and couldn’t pretend the contrary.

« Patience, I’m getting to it. »

Not so convinced but he did see Shen take off that last piece of clothing, making an accidental show for Zed. _Sexy…_ Could he be more thirsty than that ? Probably not. It was efficient enough to made him forget shortly, remembering once Shen made a small noise to get his attention.

« Lie down please. »

It really showed how much Zed wanted it because he didn’t say anything, jumping on the request to lie on his front.

« On your back. I’m not taking you again while you try to doze off. »

Alright, at that point he was starting to get annoyed. Being ordered around was fine in certain circumstances but right then it was too much. Plus the accusation.

« I’m not going to fall asleep again. » Nonetheless he rolled over, exaggerating a little once he was exactly where Shen wanted him.

« I doubt you’ll do it again, I just want to see your face this time. Now stop bickering, please. »

What got him to stay a bit calm was to see Shen come on top of him, making himself comfortable between Zed’s legs. Such a moment to be a bit dominated, to see the latter give that ardent gaze like when he was about to fuck him senseless. _Oh shit_.

Affection was going to happen, no matter what. This time it wasn’t too profuse, merely a hand brushing his face before Shen claimed his lips chastely. Nothing strange. Zed met him half-way while he let his own hands wander over firm muscle. Then he grabbed the latter’s ass and urged him to buck forward, meeting the move.

As quick Shen parted, not really amused.

« Very well. »

« Come on, fuck m—mmmh…. » Famous last words, right when he felt him push inside without any ceremonies. « Damn, ah… » A plethora of gasps and groans escaped, too telling of his state.

« You’re always too impatient. »

Mighty words from someone already a little breathless at the start, face pressed against Zed’s neck as he seemed to look for some peace. One hickey was offered, with a few slow thrusts to test a little.

« And you’re an ass today… You better let me come this time or I’ll make your life hell. »

It quickly spiraled from there. They were both getting clingy, never letting go while the pace got set by itself. Quick needy moves without any shame, taking relief from each other. For Zed it was a bit flustering to be once more pressed down the mattress, feeling how strong Shen could get with his desperation once at last he let go of his composure. Hot breaths right against his skin, betraying everything.

« So… ? Cat got your tongue… ? »

Just because he could and because Shen had been a bit of a dick before, he clenched around him from time to time, almost every time earning a very sweet reaction. A falter of a few seconds, obviously he tried to stay in control but at one point need was stronger than reason.

« You feel good… »

Zed didn’t want to be struck by feelings, especially right now but sometimes all it took were a few genuine words. No way he could say anything else, he would sound so mean. So nothing was said, which was also because he was getting a bit too noisy rocking after rocking.

« Shen… »

_Oh well…_ He didn’t care any more, it was easy to get lost and to follow the best he could. It was happening again, pleasure building up that sent him reeling after every powerful move. Could he forget ? Earlier he had almost come but Shen kept him from it. A small memory that he pushed away, not really caring. All that mattered was that moment, to feel strength in that embrace around him and Shen’s moves. Desperation in action.

Take more, chase it. Zed felt the latter’s hand over his face, not so subtle anymore as he coaxed him to open up, thumb over his lower lip.

« Ah…. »

Then it got messy. He sucked on Shen’s thumb rather hungrily, having half a mind to make a sexy show, saliva trailing down a little.

« Close… ? »

One kiss, a second kiss pressed to the corner of Zed’s mouth while he tried to make some sense out of this. Hopefully Shen moved his hand to let him speak.

« Yes… Fuck, I need…. »

Yes he wasn’t very sharp now, far from sass because now they were together again, nothing could be faked in the way Shen took care of him. Now he was stroking Zed’s cock, first a bit loosely as he didn’t seem to really give it some thought but it increased, tightening around the tip in rhythm with the rest.

« Nghh…. Stop… teasing… »

« I’m not… »

Heavy breaths and sighed pleasure, the last moments before climax. Zed grabbed him with his last strengths because otherwise he wouldn’t hold well these impossibly strong moves. It really felt like Shen was getting close, stopping to care for a while when all that mattered was that tight hole. Taking more and more and more, offering a few sloppy marks that were going to fade away in a day.

_Oh shit, don’t cry…_ It wasn’t such a big issue but Zed always preferred not to, it remained slightly mortifying even though he knew Shen never treated him differently. Only for the rare intense times. Maybe he would come to that later in the afternoon if they did it a few more times.

The limit was crossed, it had to.

« Ah ! I-I’m coming— ! » Just about to seize it and then he was held back once more. « FUCK ! »

It seemed that Shen wasn’t done making him pay, this time squeezing his cock hard enough to keep him grounded before orgasm. Just before the edge, impossible to reach.

« L-Let me…. Shen, you asshole… I wanna cum so bad… » He did sound quite weak which didn’t help him and his anger. It all turned out a bit wounded, pleading. « Please… »

« Just a bit more, give me that… »

Meanwhile the pace got a bit savage, harsh on both of them. It got clear that Shen was close too, maybe he wanted them to find their peak at the same time. It could be. Zed didn’t care, putting two thoughts one by one was impossible as he writhed with need under him.

« Zed… »

A last call, almost a groan that got lost in a half-kiss. It wasn’t all, that steel grasp around Zed’s cock disappeared, allowing him to come in an incoherent sound of relief. _Oh…_ Being denied a few times only made it much more violent for him, coming quite messily between them.

It seemed to last forever, relentless thrusts into him until everything got overwhelming. Shen succeeded, they both found pleasure in each other’s arms. Then it slowed and slowed, leaving Zed quite tender and sated.

« Ah… Ah… » _Can still speak…_ Good news. Now everything was calm again, both quite still and trying to recover their breath.

Rest never last, he felt Shen rise a little before he pulled out, which was as vulnerable as every single time.

« Fuck… »

So would start this eternal ritual after sex, once relief was found and left them longing for affection instead. This was why Zed didn’t fight any of this when Shen returned to caress him gently, trailing his mouth over his neck before he chose to ask for a kiss. Honestly, Zed was just a tiny bit mad but they did come so now he only wanted to cuddle for a while until he got enough energy to tease Shen into another sexy time.

« Mmmh… » Satisfaction was complete, he welcome any kind of attention from the latter.

At some point Shen parted, keeping his attention going as he stroked Zed’s hair. This was quite nice and a bit cute, typical of intimacy which wasn’t so often. The only thing that made him pause was Shen’s worried gaze. Or what is something else ?

« What’s wrong ? »

It didn’t seem any kind of serious, merely a time to think so Zed wasn’t too worried in return.

« I apologize. I know that was a bit petty of me to make you pay for earlier, no matter how much you deserved it. Did you enjoy it as well, besides the interruption ? »

_Always…_ He wanted to roll his eyes because this was so old but it would send the wrong message and he wasn’t that mad at Shen. Only pay back. Plus they both knew to be the bigger person when there were issues, today was merely the time to mess with each other.

Nonetheless, Zed was going to make everything clear, grabbing that stupidly precious man’s face he loved to bits : « Alright, I won’t repeat myself. That was fucking good, I didn’t really hate you when you almost edged me and maybe it did help a little so don’t apologize for giving me a great time. »

To finish that in beauty, he kissed Shen eagerly, which ended up being more a hungry press of mouths against each other until the latter opened up, moaning faintly. At another moment it would have turned Zed on again but right now he simply yearned to hold him as long as arousal was far. By the end he was practically wrapped around Shen, legs hooked around his waist in full body contact. Only that could satisfy his need for contact.

Once he was done he stopped their kiss but without losing any of their embrace, especially when Shen had them lie back in bed, sort of cuddling. There weren’t enough pillows to make it comfortable but Zed was far from complaining.

« I hope it was clear enough. »

Meeting Shen’s gaze was particularly sweet, he indeed looked somehow flustered, gentle red over his cheeks. _Aww fuck_. Now Zed was going to turn sentimental again, too bad.

« It was, crystal clear. I’m glad to hear it was somehow pleasurable though I’ll start to think you like that. »

_Well_. As long as it wasn’t too hardcore Zed was fine with it. _As long as he warns me_.

« What ? Why not ? I mean, I’m ready for anything as long as you check with me beforehand, like always. »

« That’s not very vanilla. »

Oh and now Shen was teasing a little, leaning down to cuddle him tightly.

« Well, you know what you signed up for when you accepted to marry me. »

_Hell…_ No idea what got into them but now Zed really felt like being sentimental. Maybe that was the effect of having a full day together without interruption, calls to the hospital or anything serious. Swiftly he rolled over to end up on top of Shen, enjoying that light surprise once the move was understood. Like the most natural thing in the world, hands returned over his hip and back, never let him go for too long.

« I knew quite well, indeed. I’d accept again if it were possible. » As if it wasn’t enough, Shen smiled. It was so genuine.

That was it, Zed blushed now. _Shit._

« Shut up. »

Nothing better than a kiss to silence Shen when it got too corny and sweet.

They still had a lot of time, the afternoon was barely starting and with it their time to enjoy each other's company. They had waited so much for that simple peace. May that Sunday last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!! I hope it was worth the wait~  
> I can't wait to share and write that future Modern AU slow burn, it's going to be quite intense!
> 
> For any questions, you can find me on:   
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
